Can I Call You Fitz?
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Only weeks before their wedding, Lizzie learns something very interesting about her husbandtobe.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pride and Prejudice. This is a modern one shot that takes place not long before Will and Elizabeth's wedding. Oh, and I took the liberty of changing Will's father's name. It made the story a little funnier.

"Are you awake?" Lizzie asked from her spot snuggled up against her fiancée. They were currently on the couch of her apartment and had been trying to work on wedding plans, but late nights for both of them because of work had caused them both to long for a nap. Will had just managed to close his eyes and start to nod off when his lovely fiancée had taken it upon herself to wake him up.

"If I say no, will you be quite and let me sleep for half an hour?"

"I need to ask you a question," Lizzie said and pulled away from him so that she could sit up and tuck her bare feet under her.

"No, I don't care if the table linens are silk or damask." Will informed her and then settled back farther into the faded blue cushions and propped his feet up on her coffee table. "Can I sleep now?"

"That wasn't my question," she replied with an impatient sigh and picked at a hole in her jeans over her knee. "Just one question, and then I'll let you sleep," she promised holding one hand up in the air. "Scout's honor."

"You were never in Girl Scouts."

"How do you know?" Lizzie asked indignantly.

"Your mother has shown me every picture of you since the day you were born in the five times I've been to your parents' house," Will answered. "There weren't any pictures of you in a uniform."

"How do you know if I just refused to let my picture be taken?" she inquired teasingly and twirled a stray curl around her index finger. "I don't look the best in brown."

"Which explains how washed out you look in that brown t-shirt that you're wearing," Will commented sarcastically, earning him a playful slap on the arm. "Now, ask your question so that I can have my nap."

"What is Will short for?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a frown. This was not a conversation he really wanted to have with his wife-to-be.

"Well," Lizzie began as she turned to face him, sitting on her feet. "I guess that I always assumed that it was short for William, but I just wanted to make sure. I don't want any surprises on our wedding day. For all I know, it could be something funny like Fitzwilliam and I could have burst out laughing when the minister said you name."

"Then I'm glad to know that you think that my name is funny," Will huffed indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

"You're name is really Fitzwilliam?" Lizzie asked with a giggle. "I mean, like, seriously?" Will had commented early on in their acquaintance that Lizzie tended to sound like a Barbie doll. That was one piece of criticism that Lizzie had actually taken to heart and had worked to purge the word 'like' from her everyday language. Unfortunately, it still slipped out every now and then when she was excited.

"Yes," Will scowled deeper and replied mockingly. "My name is, like, seriously, Fitzwilliam. My full name is Fitzwilliam Edgar Darcy, if you must know."

"Fitzwilliam and Edgar?" Lizzie giggled harder, her laughter bordering on hysterics. "That's hilarious! I can only imagine how you were teased when you were a kid!"

"And I'm marrying you, why?" Will asked with an exasperated sigh. "First, you hate me for the first six months that you knew me, now you make fun of the name that I had no control over!"

"I'm sorry… Fitzwilliam!" Lizzie began seriously, but couldn't help giggling when she said Fitzwilliam.

"It was my mother's maiden name," Will explained somewhat seriously. "It's been a long standing tradition in my family to name the eldest son the wife's maiden name."

"So, what was your father's name?"

"My father was a very respectable man and does not deserve you laughter," Will replied with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Just tell me," Lizzie pleaded, using her best puppy dog eyes to cause him to bend to her will. He'd admitted not long after they had actually started dating that her eyes were his weakness and often the keys to his undoing. Lizzie had used that knowledge to her advantage, and as a result, her puppy dog eyes had won her many an argument.

"Linton," Will mumbled and a bit of a blush stained his cheeks.

"What?" Lizzie questioned with a mischievous smile. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"My father's name was Linton!" Will nearly shouted, and, if possible, scowled even deeper at Lizzie's uncontrollable laughter. "First you laugh at my name, then at my father's. I really have no clue why I am marrying you. Maybe, we should just…"

Will was silenced by Lizzie pressing her lips against. She'd meant to give him a quick kiss just to shut him up, but it quickly turned into something a little more passionate. Will's arms went around Lizzie and pulled her up so that she was sitting sideways on his lap. Her fingers immediately found their way into his hair while his traveled up and down her back. After a rather heated, but brief, make-out session, Lizzie finally pulled away from him and let her forehead rest against his. "That's why you're marrying me," she informed him with a playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked softly as she rested her head on his chest and snuggled closer, obviously intending on making herself comfortable for a good long nap.

"Love you too," Lizzie replied with a light yawn. "I'm ready for that nap now."

"Good," Will replied and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He had to admit that he liked this new position for their nap much better than the old one. Lizzie was such a perfect fit in his arms and he loved to hold her.

"I just have one more question…"

"What?" Will groaned and closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch.

"Can I call you Fitz?"


End file.
